


Glad to be found

by samgreenstorm



Series: Missing moments [9]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Is It Angst?, M/M, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: A small moment between Vendredi 20:27 and Samedi 9:53...





	Glad to be found

**Author's Note:**

> Skam France is not mine, you know and I know.  
> I actually had to make a couple of changes as I was writing this because I though that Manon would lend Lucas and Eliott the room and she didn’t.

There, he said it.

He stood up to Lucille.

Lucas leans on the wall to take a breath.

Just a moment for himself.

That’s all he needs.

Eliott is in the canapé, Manon offered the room the minute she saw Eliott walking into the apartment but Lucas said no, it was fine.

“Hey.” Manon says sitting next to him on the floor.When did he sit?

“Hey.” Lucas whispers not wanting to wake up Eliott who finally fell asleep. Manon just covers his shoulders with her arm and Lucas rests his head on hers.

“Is he okay?” She asks softly.

“I don’t know.” Lucas wanted to borrow himself on her warmth.

“That’s fine.”

“I texted Lucille.” He adds. Manon turns to look at him surprised.

“I don’t like that girl at all.”

That almost makes him laugh. She said the same thing after he told her what Lucille said last Friday.

“Me neither but I’m lost and I wanna be there for Eliott and she is the one with the experience.”

“She didn’t do a great job if you ask me.” her tone laced with humour and Lucas chuckles.

A few seconds later he stops and looks at Manon. He really needed that.

She has a smile on her face.

“He is here now, that’s all that matters besides I told her some very petty things on the texts.I am not giving up Eliott, not now,not ever. So if I have to talk with his ex so I can support him then I will. That’s the most important thing.”

Manon pats softly his arm.

“If you don’t wanna go alone, you have me. Okay?” Lucas nods. He knows.

A noise comes from the sofa and Lucas stands up immediately.

“I’ll get out of your hair. Are you sure you don’t want the room?” Manon asks again concerned which is normal, and Lucas appreciates it. Appreciates her.

“It’s fine, thanks anyway.” He replies and hugs her. Manon hugs him back and they stay like that for a moment until they break away shyly and Manon goes back to her room.

The living room is covered in darkness there is only a sliver of light coming from the lamppost outside but is enough so he can see Eliott’s crazy hair and that’s it, he hid himself with the blankets.

Lucas takes off his pants ,keeping the boxers and the t-shirt and then he hides under the covers as well, he circles his arms around Eliott’s waist when he finds it and rests his head on his back. Eliott seeks his warmness, and apparently he is awake because he covers Lucas’s hands with his.

“Lucas?” He asks , his voice barely audible and raspy.

“I’m here.”he whispers softly on his ear.

“Don’t go.” Eliott begs.

“I’m not going anywhere.” And he means it, he is not.

“I like it when you are here.”

“I love to be close to you.” Lucas says instead. As much of a declaration as he knows Eliott can handle right now , he is not going to say that he loves him when he is like this.

“Me too.” Eliott adds.

Lucas presses a kiss on his shoulder through the fabric but he knows that Eliott feels it.

Eliott holds him tighter.

“I’m glad you found me.”

“I’m glad you wanted to be found.”

“Only by you.”

There is no space between their bodies but Lucas needs Eliott closer so he can feel the way those words made Lucas feel how his heart is racing and his cheeks get red.

“Lucas?” Eliott asks again.

“Yeah?”

“I need to pee.”

Some of the levity of the moment is broken and a small smiles wants to find its place on his lips. Lucas lets him go and Eliott uncovers himself and stands up, Lucas watching his every move.

Not five minutes later, Eliott is back and the light from the hallways lets him see a bit more of him. He is still pale and there’s still some redness on his eyes. Lucas’s doesn’t want to think for how long Eliott was under that bridge crying and alone. Missing from the world.

He is here his brain supplies and that is enough.

A rush of mumbled thoughts invade him.

What if he didn’t find him?

What if Eliott didn’t want to see him?

What if Lucas was too late?

What would have happened then?

The same unbearable thoughts he had when he was running to the Petite ceinture.

Eliott is back to his side, taking all the covers with him.

That’s okay Lucas gets hot at night and if Eliott needs them, he is happy he takes them.

Eliott hides himself again.

Lucas has a flashback to one of their first conversations.

Both of them at Eliott’s place and Eliott defending raccoons, how they were charming and how they had masks.  
How raccoons were Eliott’s spirit animal.

He gets it now, Eliott’s necessity of hiding, of wearing a mask.

He didn’t then, he just thought it was a thing of his. Weird but charming nevertheless.

“You are _mon raton laveur_. And I am your _herisson_. You know that right?” What he is saying is way too cheesy and Lucas doesn’t even know if Eliott is listening, his breathing is regular and deep and there is a natural stillness on his body, he needed to say it anyway. Maybe one day he will say it when he is awake.

Lucas looks at the ceiling and takes a deep breath.

His eyes are not closing.

He takes his phone.

11:27

It’s late but he still decides to send the text.

-Mom,  
I’m sorry I ran from church earlier, there is something I haven’t told you. There is a boy whom I

He stops ,rubs a hand through his face and keeps writing.

-whom I love, his name is Eliott. And he needed me earlier so I had to go.

Sorry again. Hope to see you soon.

I love you.

He places the phone on his chest.

Soon enough it vibrates.

A new message.

-Mon Cheri,

I’m happy to know you have someone , and that you are not alone.  
Maybe I could meet him soon.  
Don’t worry about the service.It was ending anyway.  
I want to see you soon too. Let me know when you can.  
I love you too. Always.

His chest feels warm.

He leaves his phone charging on the table.

This time when he closes his eyes, they don’t open till the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 😊  
> And if you wanna rant about happy French boys or missing German ones .. I’m samgreenstorm on tumblr.


End file.
